


feel the shame coming

by oddeclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jeno, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Na Jaemin, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse/pseuds/oddeclipse
Summary: He should feel guilty, he shouldn’t be able to look at his friend’s eyes whenever he passed by his and Jeno’s dorm, but he did, shamelessly enough they’d act like nothing ever happened between them, like they didn’t fuck behind closed doors whenever they had the chance.It was wrong, but every little prickle of guilt and negative emotions that would threaten to cloud his mind were replaced by the immense amount of pleasure he got from claiming Jeno as his own.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	feel the shame coming

〰〰

The tenuous lights that illuminated the dimmed room seeped through the small gap below the door, a bright hue of purple and blue mingled together, the music blaring outside making the glass vibrate with every beat, pouring another shot of the liquor Jaemin dreaded the most, he only allowed it because Jeno was the one giving it to him, really he wasn't one to drink often but how could he deny the other anything at that point in time.

Laughter and chatter from the guests could be heard just outside the bedroom Jaemin was currently in, the alcohol did wonders inside his head, numbing every rational thought from him, hissing when another shot of tequila poured down his throat. Welcoming the burn that came right after he heard the other laugh at the face he just made.

“Can’t handle a single shot of tequila?” 

“Fuck you. I can’t just dislocate my jaw like you and drink it like it’s nothing.”

Jeno pursued his lips, they were sitting on top of the mattress-that belonged to neither of them, the scent of liquor and fresh laundry from the man above him was enough to tell him that Jeno was just as drunk as he was, possibly a lot more than him.

Bending over to nip at Jaemin’s earlobe, he lets out a gasp from the sudden contact of Jeno’s lips against his ear, kicking the bottle away with the heel of his foot it landed with a soft thud on the carpet. 

“I have to leave soon…” The brunette mumbled, licking a line of sweat that dripped down his neck, Jaemin knew they didn’t have much time left, digging his nails just above Jeno’s hips, he rolled the other to lay down on his back, they were already past the need to undress each other, doing that the moment they set foot inside the cramped bedroom, Jaemin had ripped the buttons of the older’s shirt, chuckling when the other had said something along the lines of _‘you’re going to pay for that’,_ he would gladly buy the other a new shirt if that meant they’d see each other again.

Stroking the tender skin of the other’s thighs, it sent a bloom of arousal when Jeno whimpered from the touch, eyes locked with each other, he wanted to wreck the man below him, to watch him wither in pleasure whenever Jaemin rammed inside of him, it was wrong, they shouldn’t be in this position, not when Jeno didn’t belong to him.

“ _Jaemin._ ” The other whined, desperate and whiny, craving to be touched, tossing every thought aside that crept inside his head, he palmed the leaking length from the brunette, grinning when Jeno tossed his head back.

Smoothing the flesh of Jeno’s ass for a moment, pressing two fingers against the plump lips that he’d been kissing for the past hour, savoring every inch of the other’s mouth with his, it was intoxicating, he just couldn’t get enough.

Licking the digits, Jeno moaned against the slender fingers that belonged to Jaemin, coating them enough he let go when he considered it was enough, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth Jaemin leaned down to wipe clean the mess the other had made with his tongue.

Watching Jeno flush, _it was cute_ , twisting something inside Jaemin’s chest he often tried to avoid.

Jaemin plunges a finger deep inside him with a single thrust, nuzzling the side of Jeno’s face when he jolts at the abrupt stretch, pumping in and out of him slowly, having the courtesy to let the other get used to the feeling.

“God. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He mouths against the other’s skin, adding a second finger, stretching him wider.

“Oh, _fuck_ , like that...” Jeno hisses through gritted teeth, grazing a spot inside him with the tip of his fingers, letting out a choked out groan he feels full already and there’s barely two fingers working inside him. 

Fingers withdrawing entirely, he whines at the loss, pathetically enough. “Someone is eager.” Jaemin laughs, watching the other glare at him through hooded eyes.

“Shut up.” 

Knocking the air out from Jeno’s lungs, he aligns the head of his cock against his entrance, pushing just the head inside the warm heat of Jeno’s hole. 

“More, come on, please.” Jeno pleads, voice whiny it was like a melodic tune inside Jaemin’s ears, loving when Jeno would moan out his name whenever they had these encounters, they were getting more and more common, tossing aside their initial rule of only once in a blue moon, it was happening more often each day.

He should feel guilty, he shouldn’t be able to look at his friend’s eyes whenever he passed by his and Jeno’s dorm, but he did, shamelessly enough they’d act like nothing ever happened between them, like they didn’t fuck behind closed doors whenever they had the chance. 

It was wrong, but every little prickle of guilt and negative emotions that would threaten to cloud his mind were replaced by the immense amount of pleasure he got from claiming Jeno as his own, to admire his fucked out face after one of their sessions. 

Completely bottomed out he grinds against the warm heat, giving no time for the other to adjust to the intrusion, he grabs onto Jeno’s hips tightly to stop him from squirming. 

Wrapping his legs around Jaemin’s torso, Jeno heaves from the fullness inside of him, the younger’s cock stretching his walls in every right place, the head nudging against that sweet spot that had him feeling like he was in heaven.

The initial pain he felt soothed with every praise coming from Jaemin’s lips.

“You’re taking it so well Jen, so pretty....All stretched out for me.” 

Jaemin had two sides, like flipping a coin he would act sweet and loving towards him one second and the next he was calling him names, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, leaving him panting and gasping for air, biting every inch of his skin that would leave purple bruises in the morning, but this wasn’t one of those times.

This was _one of those times_ he allowed himself to feel for the other.

Chest pressed together, Jaemin dropped a trail of kisses down his jaw, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming right back in, set in a slow but firm pace, every thrust had Jeno moving higher against the mattress.

The coil of pleasure building up when the sheets below him would burn just right against his legs.

Biting his lips to keep himself quiet, the music outside wouldn’t be able to drown out every single sound he made. “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.” Jaemin groans right in his ear. 

Starting at an unforgiving pace, watching the corner of Jeno’s eyes swell up with tears, it felt too damn good, the idea of being heard by hundreds of people sent a wave down his spine, and he was sure Jeno felt the same thrill he did.

“You want to be heard, _hmm?_ Want them all to know you’re a whiny bitch for my cock?”

Nodding desperately, Jeno digs his nails against Jaemin’s back, that’s the _Jaemin_ he loved, the one who wasn’t thoughtful of him, that one that didn’t care about him, it was perfect just that way.

Babbling incoherently against his shoulder, Jeno was a mess, everything about the other was enough to send his body ablaze, nothing could compare to the way Jaemin's cock stretched him, _oh_ so well, listening to the other spit out degrading and shameful words towards him was a bliss to him.

"Who's my little cock slut?" 

Jeno cries, because _fuck_ that's turning him on, "Me, I am."

Startled when Jaemin wraps a hand around his dick, making Jeno arch his back from all the stimulation, he groans between moans, “I’m so close--fuck, Jaemin I’m going to--”

“Cum for me.” Jaemin’s voice was raw, gripping his waist with his free hand, fastening the pace of his thrusts along with the slide of his hand around Jeno’s cock, the echoing inside the room between their moans and the slapping of skin was overwhelming.

His eyes closing shut, every nudge against his prostate and the hand stroking his cock was enough to have him spilling inside Jaemin’s palm, coating his fingers with white sticky substance, he slumps his body against the mattress.

Catching his own breath he allows Jaemin to fuck into him, he couldn’t stop from whining if he tried, still sensitive from coming only a few minutes ago, Jaemin stops abruptly to look at him from where he had his head inside the crook of the brunette’s neck.

“Too much?” He breathes out when Jeno clenches unconsciously around his cock, “I’m good just keep going.” He smiles, running his hands up and down Jaemin’s back, reassuring him that it was fine.

Jaemin let’s out a sigh, moving to kiss the other’s mouth, rocking his hips forward, nudging and dragging over the sensitive spots of Jeno’s walls, swallowing with his mouth every small whimper the other let out.

He shouldn't be so sweet, shouldn't be so nice towards him, it was only sex but that excuse was starting to get old.

It was so good, _it always was_ , clenching his thighs together, Jaemin quickened up the pace once more, he wouldn’t last a second longer, not when Jeno was so perfect under him, taking every inch of his cock with eagerness, pleading for him to cum inside him. Jaemin was a goner.

Pressing his forehead against the other’s, the fire pooling low in his abdomen dissolved into nothing but pleasure, thick spurts of cum dripping down the soft skin of Jeno’s thighs, coating all over his balls, he quivered in the aftermath.

Panting and sweaty, the stimulation had been too much for Jeno, trembling under Jaemin’s touch he choked down a sob, his hand gripping the sheets below them he hid his face just below Jaemin’s neck. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin called out, voice low and soft for the other to hear, “Was it too much?”

Slipping out his softened cock from Jeno, the brunette whined from the sensation, “It-It was a lot.” He mumbles, pressing a quick peck against Jeno’s temples he guides his hands to rub soothing circles against the other’s belly. 

“I’m sorry.” He mouths out against the other’s skin, the previous haze of alcohol and lust had been completely brushed away, coming down from their high they were only left with the raw and deep emotions that would inevitably show up every time they finished. 

“You can make it up to me next time.” He murmurs sheepishly, and he’s right, there would always be a next time. 

Until eventually Jeno’s boyfriend, his best friend, finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda random


End file.
